villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Little-Red/Song of Orpheus
Life around here has been filled with brainstorming over both Nebula and The Rejects, Nemesis and other Villains related projects - yet I have an idea I need to share with the wiki as a whole that may be a way to deal with the problem of what we shall call "lost" characters. Over time users come and go, some contribute characters that are important in our early stories and can not simply be erased - both out of respect for the authors (and friends) we used to have but also in a general sense that we can't ignore what they contributed to our characters' backstories. We have alternate realities and reboots a plenty in our "mainstream" multiverse but here is my idea on how our projects can aid in removing "lost" characters in a way people can have an answer rather than them simply disappearing for no reason. This is important for Amnesty and Drasocon, who were very close friends to Inferno and Red (Drasocon was to Inferno was Amnesty was to Red, way before she was even introduces but faded away) but also important for the many heroes and antagonists who disappeared due to their creators no longer contributing for whatever reasons. Anyway, the idea is either in the prologue or actual "Nemesis" game Orpheus is responsible for sealing off parts of the Multiverse - be it entire worlds / realms (such as the Dramon homeworld or Silvast) or individuals. These beings / worlds are not dead, they are however sealed away from the rest of the Multiverse and although it is possible they may return (in-universe speaking) it is very unlikely - that way we aren't killing off people's characters without permission, nor are we wrecking their worlds / mythologies.. we are "bottling" old concepts without destroying them. Also if Orpheus is going around sealing away entire worlds and individuals there will be a hell of a lot more reason for a massive group of people to want to go pick a fight with him - in general "heroes" (unless very strong willed) confront enemies because they seek to survive, they bond together as survivors of great strife and they fight (usually) to keep themselves and those they care for alive.. if Orpheus sealed off all these worlds, whose to stop him doing the same to others? Also, if we make it semi-canon, we can add a line or two in Shadow of Death about how the (hopeful) merging of the "new" Multiverse may or may not strengthen Orpheus' sealing effect - meaning said worlds / individuals may never be able to return in the "new" Multiverse (again, never a full on "kill" - on the incredibly rare chance an author seeks to return they can find a way to bypass it (though I doubt many of the authors will return) ). Now, why would Orpheus be sealing off entire worlds and individuals? well, if he's an artificial life-form it would be likely Malovus, Voice and other more "ordered" beings would oversee his early development and perhaps they set him out to seal these worlds / individuals as a test of his powers before they are forced to eventually allow the more openly destructive villains such as Misery and Arodnap to have their own "fun" with Orpheus. Category:Blog posts